Byun B - Big Fat Butt
by Black Oasis
Summary: Wajah manis dan imut? Kulit putih seperti susu? Aroma yang memabukkan? Serta bokong yang montok nan sintal? Itulah Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda manis yang akan menemani hari-harimu. CHANBAEK. Boy x Boy. Baek!Bottom. Chan!Top.
1. Big Fat But 00

**Big Fat Butt**

**By**

**Crunchy Choco**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**"This story belongs to me. Chanbaek only God's own. No republish, No plagiarism. Critics are allowed."**

•

•

**Crunchy Presents**

•

•

•

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Baekhyun.

Satu nama yang akan selalu menghantui dirimu sepanjang hari, jikalau kamu mengingat atau sekali menyebut namanya.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil, hidung mancung, pipi chubby, dan yang selalu terngiang dalam otak kita adalah bokongnya.

Baekhyun adalah namja paling spesial, kala kau mengenalnya.

Bokong semok nan sintalnya, akan selalu membuat dirimu mabuk akan kekenyalan meski sekadar visualisasinya saja.

Meski kamu adalah seorang lelaki, ku jamin. Kamu rela untuk menjadi _belok _karena dirinya.

Meski kamu adalah seorang wanita, ku jamin sekali lagi. Kamu rela untuk men-_transplan _bokongmu seperti dirinya.

Ya, ialah Byun Baekhyun.

Mahasiswa tingkat akhir, yang akan memporak-porandakan harimu.

TBC / END(?)

Review juseyoooo~


	2. 01 - Baekhyun

**Byun B - Big Fat Butt**

By

Crunchy Choco

...

_Cklek!_

"Hooo. Ini dia si semok, dateng juga." Sebut aja dia namanya Kai. Ketua BEM yang paling mesyum, tapi ganteng _\- untungnya..._

"Sialan! Gue baru dateng njir. Tar dulu napa." Baekhyun kesel lah. Baru sampe udah digunjing aja. Ya meski fakta, tapi bete dia tuh.

"Halah, matkul apasi lo? Sampe sebete ini? Abis dikerjain dosen kesayangan lo lagi?" Skakmat! Sumpah bikin Baekhyun ngehela napas gede-gede.

Ya gimana enggak! Dia barusan dapet kelas si dosen ganteng, tapi kotornya sebelas duabelas sama si Kai. Capek dia tuh.

Asal kalian tau aja. Selama satu minggu, dia dapet kuliah 4 hari. Dan 3 harinya ada si dosen itu! Sebut aja Daei - si pohon gatau diri, selalu buat Baekhyun kebagian maju di depan kelas. GA PAKE ENGGAK!

Udah mana kalau Baekhyun maju depan kelas, mata Daei auto fokus ke pantatnya. Catet! PANTATNYA!

Ish!

Emang salah dia apa? Punya anugerah pantat semok nan sintal! Enak tau, jadi kalau duduk ada ganjelan tambahan yang bikin pantat gasakit kalau duduk langsung lantai.

Apalagi, Baekhyun diem-diem punya fetish yaa... Bisa dibilang, ini menjadi alasan kuat kenapa dia punya pantat nan semok dan sintal.

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Hubungan Internasional itu, yang terkenal semok itu, suka saat orang meremas pantatnya!

Diremas!

Bukan cuma nemplok!

Diremas!

Oke.

"Ya iya, si pohon itu maen seenaknya ngeremet pantat gue di depan kelas. Kan anjing! Gatau apa banyak orang. Kan jadi disiulin seisi kelas." Baekhyun cemberut pas inget kejadian ngeselin tadi.

Ya enak sih. Tapi kan rame orang.

Kai ketawa aja ngeliat sohibnya dari jaman SMU ngerengek manja. Aseli dah. Gemesin banget.

"Utuk.. Utukk... Sini gue peluk~" Baekhyun yang suka sekali dimanjain, langsung aja dia nubruk badan Kai yang lagi duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Nempatin dirinya duduk diatas pangkuan Kai. Kepala di bahu Kai. Dan bokongnya dalam genggaman tangan Kai.

Uh. Emang enak tuh jadi Kai.

"_Uunggh~_ yang kenceng Kaii hh." Desahan Baekhyun bikin Kai ngekeh. Gabakal keberatan, langsung aja dia ngeremes pantat Baekhyun makin kenceng.

Tangan Baekhyun udah ngalung di leher Kai, posisi mulutnya udah megap megap di leher Kai.

Kai yang ngerasa makin panas suasana, makin berani masukin tangannya langsung ke dalem celana yang Baekhyun pake.

'Sial, dia gimana gak diremes sama Mr. Chanyeol, kalau pake celana seketat ini.' Batin Kai ngeremang.

Tangannya dia nyentuh hal yang paling lembut sedunia. Kalah skuisi skuisi yang katanya lembut. Pantat montok dan remesable punya Baekhyun, juaranya.

"_Uunggg,_ Kaii. Poppo~"

Baru aja Baekhyun mau nyamber bibir seksi Kai. Handphone yang ada di tasnya bergeter. Bikin dia manyun gajadi kecap kecup bibir Kai.

Kai ngekeh aja. Ngeluarin sebelah tangannya dari celana Baekhyun trus ambil handphone Baekhyun dengan mudahnya. Gak lupa dia ngerling bentar plus ngeremes pas Baekhyun angkat telponnya.

_**Daei 3**_

Dosen nyebelinnya yang nelpon. Bikin Baekhyun makin manyun, tapi auto lepasin tangan Kai dari pantatnya. Duduknya dibenerin jadi nyender di dada bidang Kai.

"Halo?"

_"Kamu dimana?" _

"Di ruang BEM." Baekhyun jawab sambil gigit jarinya.

_"Sama siapa disana?" _

"Sama K-Kaii." Makin makin bikin Baekhyun cemas ini hawanya.

_"Apa yang saya bilang sama kamu? Buat jaga diri dari dia, hm?"_

Suara tegas di ujung telepon sana bikin Baekhyun makin ciut. Jiwanya ciut kalau sama dosennya yang ini.

"Jangan manja sama Kai, manja aja sama Daei Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun makin ngecicit diujungnya.

Bikin Kai yang denger percakapan mereka gatel pengen godain.

Iseng.

Dia remes aja pentil Baekhyun yang mencuat dibalik kaos putihnya.

"Aanghh~"

_"Baek?" _

"Uh. Maaf Daei. Iya, Baekhyun janji gak manja sama Kai lagi. Uuh ungh." Baekhyun gemeter.

Anjir lah, Kai gatau diri banget. Tangannya malah makin seenak jidat ngecubit cubit puting imutnya.

_"Saya tau, Kai lagi mainin putingmu kan?"_

"Uum."

_"Suruh Kai lepas celana dalammu. Dan saya beri kamu waktu sepuluh menit untuk datang keruangan saya. Jika telat, kamu tau apa konsekuensinnya."_

_Bip._

"Well, Baekhyun. Waktu lo gabanyak kan? Kali ini, biarin celana dalem lo gue yang pegang. Mau gue jadiin pajangan diruangan ini."

Kai nyeringai. Ngeliat Baekhyun yang memerah malu.

_"It's time Baekhyun. Take off your jeans._

_Now!"_

.

.

Well. Selalu ada alasan kan? Kenapa pantat Baekhyun bisa sesintal dan sesemok itu?

_..._

_TBC / END? _

_Senang bisa balik lagi kesini hoho _

_Sampay ketemu lagi. Muwaa_

.

_Please RnR juseyong__g..._


End file.
